Parking the Boat
by The Valet
Summary: Roddy and Rita go out exploring the sewers on their regular scavenger trip and get caught up with the remains of the Toad's goons trying to enact revenge. I've decided to cancel this until further notice, b/c writers block.
1. Injured in the Line of Duty

_A/N: My first story. I was inspired by the other stories around here and just absolutely loved the movie, so, here I am. Happens a little bit after the movie. BE kind and review! Puh-leeeeaase?_

_-Well, it's been what, three years? Four? And I just finished watching Flushed Away again and remembered this story. Came back to a bunch of awesome reviews and felt really awesome. Apparently my 13 year old self was half-way decent =D Idk if I could finish it, don't remember where I was going exactly and I haven't written anything in a_ long _time. But thanks everyone for all the awesome comments! =DDD_

Flushed Away Fanfiction Story

Chapter One: Injured in the Line of Duty

Rita woke up slowly. It was a beautiful morning in the sewer. She could hear the store clerks yelling out their wares, the staring of various boats, and the scuffle of her siblings downstairs and sometimes the occasional "Shocky!" It was bliss.

Then she heard Roddy.

"Oops. Sooorry! Excuse me. Pardon me. Whoa!"She could hear the muffled sounds of the challenge of getting up the stairs in the Malone House. She stifled a laugh at the thought of Roddy trying to get past the numerous traps and obstacles.

Finally Roddy reached the doorway to Rita's room. He swerved to avoid Fergus as he skated to edge of the stairs as other children lining the hallway cheered. He wobbled and almost dropped the tray of two cups of tea he was holding. He carefully lifted his foot and knocked on Rita's door.

"Hello? May I come in?" He questioned the door as he nervously watched Shocky across the hall.

"Well I'm sure you can. But you _may _come in if that's what ya mean." She said as she sat up.

"Ha Ha. As it turns out I can't come in so if you would be so kind..."

Rita sighed. "Fine, just wait until I get dressed.

She quickly threw on her Union Jack pants and her green top, one of her few outfits. She went over to the door and reached for the handle. She hesitated for a second. It got quiet outside the door all of the sudden. Then she heard Roddy.

"Hey, Shocky, I'm sure we can work this in some other time. I'm rather busy at the moment so maybe you could-"

Rita heard a loud zap and winced. "Shocky!" She heard Shocky pitter patter away as a rather loud crash emanated from the other side along with a muttered curse . She opened the door at that moment to see Roddy bent over facing away from her apparently trying to scoop up what was the rest of what looked like a cup of tea.

"Well how thoughtful of you. I just love some spiced up tea in the morning." She grinned.

Roddy shot up, surprised at the sound of her voice. He somehow landed on his feet only to slip and fall on the floor with a loud **thud! **He groaned as he realized a shard had lodged itself into his hand.

"Well, that was a letdown. All that for a shard in my hand. Smashing" He said as he winced and pulled out the rather long shard.

"Oh buck up. It could be worse." Rita rolled her eyes as Roddy got up.

"I suppose your right. Ow! What in the name of-"Roddy yelped as he turned around. Rita tried to smother a chuckle as she realized her prediction was right. "What?" Roddy looked at himself and then noticed the other shard sticking out of his bottom. "Oh I feel so special now. The great predictions of Rita Malone have graced themselves upon me!" He dramatically exclaimed as he threw up his hands into the air, thus inducing an intake of breath and a wince of pain.

"Well now. How 'bout we go down and get some more tea eh?"

A/N: Don't forget to review. I'd love to know what your thinking about my story so far and ways to improve! (o.O)


	2. Doctor Malone

**Chapter2: Doctor Malone**

"Ouch! Don't do that!" Roddy exclaimed as Rita poked the shard protruding out of his bottom. Roddy was lying facedown on the kitchen table, a center of amusement to the gathered children. Rita dragged him downstairs and bandaged his hand after which she went upon examining his other "wound".

"You know, I think I'm beginning to enjoy this. I could be nurse." Rita smiled wickedly.

"I know you love poking my posterior as much as the next girl but nurses need to be focused on the job." Roddy stated nonchalantly.

"Oh, Hush!" Rita frowned and flicked his forehead.

"What was that for?" Whined Roddy.

"You're distracting me from my job; you got yourself into this mess so you shouldn't be talking, should I go on with the rest of the list?" Rita tapped her chin and grinned at Roddy. He sighed in defeat. "Ok fine, do go on, but be careful!"

"Oi! Me? Not careful? Don't be ridiculous." She said with feigned innocence.

"Just get on with it." Roddy sighed impatiently.

"Ok, let's see here. Hmm. Ooo, mmm." Rita shook her head and drew in a quick breath. "Well-"

She quickly pulled it out right as Roddy looked back to complain.

"YOOW!"

The children started laughing as Roddy gave out a yelp more out of surprise than pain.

"Looks like you'll have a nasty scar down there though. I'd better wrap it up." Rita said as she reached for the bandages. "And I did all this to bring you some tea. I should have gotten injured on the Jammy, fighting off hordes of henchrats and steering over rapids and-"

"Like any of that could ever happen." Rita muttered with a slight smile. "Especially the steering, then you'd kill us all."

"I heard that!" Roddy shouted indignantly.

"Good then I don't have to repeat myself."Rita finished the bandage and helped Roddy up off the table.

"That could have gone smoother." Roddy muttered.

"What was that?" Rita asked questioningly.

"Oh, nothing. Just admiring how good you did." Roddy lied while looking around at his bottom."You even got my tail on the outside of the bandages. Good job Rita!" Roddy commented enthusiastically.

"Oh shut it!" Rita smiled as she walked towards the door."Well then, let's set sail!" She exclaimed while striking a pose. Then she opened the door after saying goodbye to her brothers and sisters and struck out towards the Jammy Dodger II.

"Don't you mean start the engines?" Roddy yelled after her. "We don't have sails. And I'm not coming until you use the correct saying." Roddy humphed and stomped his foot through the dock. "Oops, I'm so terribly sorry 'Bout that!" He yelled out to no one in particular.

"Bye Roddy!" Rita yelled over the roar of the engine as she began to pull away.

"I will not come until you say it correc-""Mr. Jones?! Is that you Tom?!" Roddy heard from upstairs in the house. "On second thought I'll be right there." Roddy said as he looked back nervously at the house. Rita sniggered at his fear of her grand mum and turned back to the wheel.

* * *

Roddy had managed to get into the Dodger after taking a quick swim. He was sopping wet and was being held aloft by the mechanical hand, water slowly dripping off him onto the deck.

"Why don't you let me down?" Roddy appealed.

"'Cus you'll get the deck wet." Rita simply stated.

"What do you call what's happing right now?" Roddy complained incredulously.

"I call that what the First Mate will have to mop up when I let him down." Rita said

"That's hardly fair!"Objected Roddy.

Rita chuckled. "Who ever said I was fair? You, for one, should know that." She pointed out and turned back to the wheel.

Roddy decided to try something devious, yet daring. "Oh, come on Rita, I know inside there's a little lonely girl waiting to come out and be comforted." Roddy blushed. He knew it was a hit below the belt.

Rita said nothing for a minute. Roddy was begging to regret what he had said, when Rita's hand slid over to the hand controls and released him. Roddy yelped out with surprise and stood up slowly and brushed himself. He noticed the Rita didn't move a bit at his commotion and continued steering along the never ending tunnels.

"Rita? Rita are you alright?" Roddy questioned her concerned. "I'm sorry if I touched on something sensitive. Rita?"

Rita kept on looking ahead, into the dark gloom. Roddy slowly advanced to the cockpit, concerned that he had hit a nerve. He didn't want to hurt her…

CRASH! "Ouch!" Roddy slipped and fell on the slight incline and in turn knocked over a stack of boxes that in return fell on top of him. He slid out from under them ungraciously and they fell over once again and bumped yet more objects causing a chain reaction. _Smooth Roddy, Smooth._

"What am I going to do with you?" Rita smiled jokingly. Roddy blushed but grinned in relief that Rita was back to her normal, if spunky, self.


	3. Revelation

**Chapter 3: The difference between cooking and steering.**

It was late afternoon and after a successful scavenger trip Rita was getting hungry. "Roddy why don't you go wrestle us up some grubs'."

"Righty O' Captain!" Roddy answered enthusiastically and was heading towards the hatch to the lower levels when he realized something and turned around slowly. "Real grubs?"

"Yes Roddy of course. I just know how much you _love _grubs served up nice and- Of course not grubs! Food!"

Roddy was caught off guard by the sudden change in tone and while trying to escape down the hatch he tripped and fell through.

"I'm OK! I'm just fine, just fine." Roddy called out as Rita started to run towards the hatch.

"K' then, get to work." Rita hollered down, seemingly unconcerned.

"Aye-aye Captain." Roddy replied not as enthusiastic as before. He stumbled toward the cabinets that littered the walls of the underbelly. As he opened one up he muttered "Let see, what do we have?" He started shuffling through the contents and withdrew some chip crumbs, 2 macaroni pieces, some spices that looked rather suspicious. He found a pan, a couple of little plates and some wooden handmade forks and knifes. Soon he was simmering the two macaroni pieces with some of the spices. Finally he crushed up some of the smaller chip crumbs as a topping and kept the bigger ones as a side dish.

"Smells good first mate." Rita smiled as she appeared out of thin air beside him.

"Wh-Oh Rita, its you. Yes, it is pretty good isn't it." He said as he admired his dish.

"Don't get too cocky now. You might get the idea to steer the boat." As soon as these words slipped out of her mouth she regretted them.

"Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, can I steer the boat sometime?" Roddy begged, half to annoy Rita and half because he actually wanted to.

"No. End of story." Rita replied icily.

"Puh-leeeeaassse?" Roddy whined pathetically.

"I said no Roddy, that's final." Rita growled.

"Please-please-please-please-please-please-pleeeeease?" Roddy had already given up but wasn't about to end his fun. He even got on his knees, deciding to give it a little helpless appearance. Rita sighed, annoyed.

"I'll think about it." She finally concurred.

Roddy chuckled under his breath. Rita glanced at him warily, thinking about the pros and cons of throwing him overboard.

"Well, lets commence consuming the vittles." Roddy intoned.

"What?" Rita asked confused.

Roddy gave out a sigh. "Let's eat." He clarified.

"Oh, ok." Rita mumbled, feeling outdone.

As they sat down to eat Rita smelled the food. She had to admit, it smelled delicious. As she took the first bite, Roddy watched, fork halfway to his open mouth. Like a chef watching a costumer. As Rita chewed and swallowed, he let out a sigh.

"So, how is it?" He gulped.

"Mmm, pretty good. Excellent work First Mate!" She exclaimed and patted him on the back, in return came a blush from Roddy.

"Thank you." He mumbled meekly and went back to eating. He was silently overjoyed that she liked it. _Why do I care if she likes my cooking or not? Its just food… _

As they finished and Roddy cleaned up the dirty dishes, Rita started to get rowdy. She splashed him with the sudsy water and Roddy yelped.

"What was that for?!?" Roddy yelled indignantly.

"Oh, nothing. Just putting you in your place." Rita smirked.

Roddy frowned and took out one of the wooden forks and went into a stance.

"A duel, my dear lady?" Roddy questioned.

Rita picked up the other fork and took up a similar stance.

"You won't call me a dear lady when I'm done" Rita sneered. She leapt at him taking the surprise advantage.

"Hey not fair!" Roddy complained.

"Who ever said I was fair?" Rita laughed and struck out again. But this time Roddy was ready and blocked her blow. He leapt backwards and ran to the other end of the room.

"_Come and have a go if you think your fast enough!_" Roddy shouted out with a sarcastic tone.

"Oi! Don't steal me lines!" Rita answered back letting her accent shine through. She started to sprint towards him, fork at the ready. Roddy ducked as she zoomed past him and took a defensive stance.

"I must warn you, I won't go easy on-"Roddy was cut off as she slashed at his head and he ducked.

"-you." He finished. He stabbed at her only to miss as she easily sidestepped. Things seemed to go into slow-motion as he realized what was behind her. The circuit box laid open ready and waiting in the shadows as his spoon went in and broke, causing his hand to go into the highly electrified circuitry. A single thought went through his mind. _Oh rubbish. _Then an electrifying jolt went through his body as he let out a grunt. Rita managed to get him loose after a couple of seconds.

"Roddy!" Rita cried out.

Roddy didn't reply though. He was dazed and fell over onto the floor. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Rita panicked and bent down and checked his pulse. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. _This can't happen now, not now. _Then she realized that his pulse was normal. His eyes flew open, full with laughter.

"I got you!" Roddy exclaimed. But then he saw her wet eyes and her worried expression.

"Oh, Rita, I'm so sorry, it was just a joke…" Roddy tried to explain.

"**JUST A JOKE?!**" Rita suddenly burst out. **"You call scaring me to death a joke!?! Well? Do You?!"**

Roddy looked away and muttered a faint no. He was suddenly regretting his decision. Rita calmed down and realized how she was coming across.

"I just don't want to lose yo-my first mate…" She explained. Roddy looked at her expression. He saw concern, worry, and sadness. He tried to think of something to say back.

"I'm terribly sorry Rita. I didn't know that I mean so much to- Wait _**what**_?!?"Roddy said as realization spread across his face. "Do you really car-"Rita cut him off.

"Well, look, its getting dark. Better hit the sock, shouldn't we?"She stuttered for an excuse to get away from the situation at hand. "How can you tell its dark out? It's always dark down here." Roddy

"Good night!"Rita called.

"But you didn't answer my question!"Roddy said as a sock hit his face and he stumbled backwards.

Rita sighed and knew she was defeated once again. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, good night Rita."Roddy mumbled, worried.

"Good night."

OOOO, what's gonna happen? Will they talk? Or will something interrupt them? (0_o)


	4. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 4: Rude Awakening**

Rita woke up to the rhythmic rocking of the Dodger beneath her. She yawned and got, ready to commence the morning routine checkup. She sighed. _Same old, same old. _She started up the ladder to the deck, then remembered Roddy and looked back. He was fast asleep and was snoring slightly. She couldn't help but smile. Then she remembered their conversation yesterday. _ Gonna be long day. _

She climbed up the ladder and hopped onto the deck. She started off towards the cockpit. _(A/N: I don't know if that's what you call it or what. *sheepish grin*.)_ As she checked the controls, registering the blinking lights and the level of fuel. _Running low on fuel, damn. _Then she perked up as she heard the slightest thud. It sounded as though it was coming from below deck. She went to investigate, silently tip-toeing across the deck. She cautiously bent down and peered through the hatch.

She was startled to see Roddy up and about. But what was even more surprising was that he was being held by Whitey while he looked at someone or something out of her line of sight. She tried to hear what they were saying.

"So Millicent, looks like it's just you an' me for right now, eh?" Spike chuckled humourlessly.

"But Ladykiller, Fat Barry, an' me is here spike." Whitey stated nonchalantly.

"Shut up Whitey, let me do the talkin'." Spike spat.

"May I butt in this conversation? First, my names Roddy, not Millicent." Roddy clarified, "And second, what in the Queen's name do you want?"

"Well frankly, we wanted revenge." Spike cackled with obvious relish. "So we've come to kill you and your girlfriend, Rita."

"She's not my girl-" Roddy began until Whitey covered his mouth with his hand.

"Isn't that a little harsh Spike?" Whitey asked, deterred for the moment.

"Of course not Whitey, you've got to learn to be an _evil_ henchrat, like me!" He said as he flexed his scrawny arms.

"Of course Spike, carry on." Whitey replied, scratching his head with one hand.

"Oh, yes. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He glanced at Whitey venomously, " We're going to finish the job that The Toad tried to complete."

"Drown all the rats in Ratropolis?" Roddy asked confused.

"No, not that." He sighed, "we're goin' to freeze ya'!" Spike hissed, which in return got a gulp from Roddy. The henchrats chuckled while Rita gulped and tried to think of a plan, but none came to mind, except brute force. But she knew she couldn't win with that. She'd have to lay a trap of some sort, but what?

* * *

_OOO, whats gonna happen? Stay tuned. Sorry for short update, but I need to worketh oneth a projecteth. =-P_


	5. Unfair Surrender

_I have no Idea how I've gotten to chapy 5 w/ school and stuff going on so, count yourself lucky. D=_

**Chapter 5: Unfair Surrender  
**

Suddenly it became clear and Rita tip-toed as quickly over to a pile of boxes as possible without creating a noise. She rummaged through the contents of one of the boxes and found what she was looking for, a quiet "Aha!" escaping her lips. She allowed herself a smile as she crept back towards the hatch.

"This all has to be a big misunderstanding! I mean me? I'm just an innocent bystander! I can't believe that you're doing this! I also can't believe that one singer did that one thing, what was their name? Oh yea-"Roddy blubbered before being so rudely cut off by Whitey's hand. "Hmm? Mmm mmm!"

"Quiet you! This won't work if Rita suspects anything. Ladykiller, Fat Barry, assume your positions." Spike ordered. They looked at him confused then Ladykiller struck an air guitar pose and Fat Barry fell down on his knees and banged his head a few times.

"NO YOU IDIOTS!!" Spike hissed violently and smacked them on their heads. "Go stand by the hatchway!" They began to grumble but were silenced when Spike raised his fist.

* * *

Meanwhile Rita had gathered up some old tacks and had them positioned at the edge of the hatchway. She took a deep breath and dropped them down. She heard a muffled yell and peeked down. She could see Fat Barry with a tack stuck in his rather large belly and Ladykiller trying to pull it out before he panics. She could hear what she thought was Spike yelling like a madman in the corner. She snickered; she loved causing those idiots pain.

* * *

He couldn't believe this. Everything was going great, he had Millicent, he was on the Jammy Dodger, and he had all his guys and only one Rita. Nothing could go wrong right? Apparently not. How could this happen?!? One second everything was fine, the next Fat Barry had a tack in his enormous belly and Ladykiller had to get it out.

"This absolute RUBBISH!!!" Spike howled.

"Do you need a hug Spike?" Whitey asked.

"NO I DON"T NEED A-"Spike exclaimed before he was scooped up by Whitey in a squishing hug. "Ok, thanks Whitey ol' chap." Spike murmured as he brushed himself off. He noticed that Fat Barry had his tack out.

"OK chaps!" Spike ordered, "Get up there and figure out who did that! And use your imagination."

"Oh no, Rita." Roddy whispered to himself.

* * *

Rita perked up as she heard Fat Barry and Ladykiller scrambled to the ladder. She braced herself behind some crates on the back side of the hatch. She peeked around the edge as Fat Barry emerged panting and fell over on the edge. Ladykiller then leapt up and pulled him up and patted his shirt down. Then they started to creep around and Rita lunged out as Fat Barry went past and pushed him overboard. He gave out a yelp which alerted to Ladykiller to Rita's presence. He sniggered and ran at Rita, his fist raised menacingly. Rita hardly flinched as she sidestepped and let him run over to the edge of the boat. He realized what happened right as he tripped over the lip of the boat and fell yelling into the water by Fat Barry. He sighed and bobbed up and down.

* * *

Spike heard the commotion and the splashes from the top. He sighed angrily and nodded toward the ladder. Whitey looked around confused.

"Get up there!!!" Spike hollered.

"You don't have to yell ya' know. I'm right here I am." Whitey replied matter-of-factly.

"Just. Get. Up. There." Spike gritted his teeth.

"Okay Spike me mate." Whitey stated cheerfully and handed Spike Roddy, tied up. Spike let out a grunt and dropped him on the deck.

"Ow! Watch it you!" Roddy complained.

"Aw, shut your trap!" Spike replied annoyed. He watched Whitey climb up the ladder and hoped that this would work. If it didn't, he'd have to resort to something else…

* * *

Rita heard a loud THUNK THUNK THUNK by the hatchway. She looked over the edge and saw Whitey climbing up. She thought quickly, knowing if she didn't, she would have to face him face-to-face and we all know how _that_ would turn out. She then realized something and scampered around the hatch to the cover. She struggled to lift it up and finally got it perched up at 90˚ angle. She waited until his head was just above the hatch entry. Then she slammed the cover onto his head with a huge DUNK! There was a rather large dent in the hatch and she heard another thunk and she opened the hatch to see Whitey sprawled out on the floor below. "Bulls-eye." She snickered to herself.

* * *

Spike saw Whitey fall to the ground and gritted his teeth. 'Gonna be the hard way eh?' He thought to himself. He pulled out a wicked looking pocketknife. It was custom made from a shady figure on the outskirts of Ratropolis. His mother had given it to him and it was his most prized possession. He flipped it open and grinned evilly. He hauled Roddy into view of the hatch above.

"Oi, Rita! I've got something for you to see!" He hollered up at the unseen foe.

"I've already seen your ugly, misshapen face before Spike!" Rita retorted.

Spike didn't respond to the insult but kept on going. "It's got a little a something to do with Roddy and something, oh, I don't know, SHARP!" That sure got Rita's attention and she stuck her head into the hatchway. She gasped when she saw the knife against Roddy's throat.

"You better not hurt him or else I'll-I'll-"Rita let loose.

"You'll what Rita?" Spike sneered, "Perform CPR on his dead body? I don't think so."

Roddy had enough. "Don't listen to him Rita! He's just trying to get you too! Don't let 'im!" He let out before Spike muffled his mouth with his hand.

"Now then, what'll it be Rita?" Spike snapped impatiently.

Rita sighed, knowing she was beat. She didn't want Roddy hurt. That would-That would be horrible. "Fine, I give up then." She sighed in defeat. Right as she said that she was grabbed by Fat Barry and Ladykiller. She didn't even flinch.

* * *

Whitey had returned to consciousness and got up. Spike shoved Roddy into his arms and Whitey climbed up followed by Spike. Once they were all up and situated Spike ordered Fat Barry and Ladykiller to tie Rita up. They all snickered as they dragged Rita over to a coil of rope. Before they tied her up she glanced up at Roddy. Their eyes met and Rita mouthed"I'm sorry." Roddy smiled sadly and replied "Told ya so." Rita smiled but her eyes gave away her despair. Their moment was broken by Spike.

"Nice work mates, load 'em up then." He laughed. The rest of them chuckled as they began to throw Rita and Roddy into their boat.

_A/N: Whew! That took awhile. Hope you like it then! Don't forget to reply! =-0_


End file.
